1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bracket for mounting a power supply unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, two power supply units are mounted in a bracket of a server to ensure the server operates steadily. Sometimes, only one power supply unit is mounted in the bracket, thereby a part of the bracket is vacant, which will lead to an increased air turbulence and radiation.